


brown eyes

by bornsmusic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, ambreigns - Freeform, basically dean is reflecting, just some rambles, lots of fluff, some angst maybe, who knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this originally started off as being based on the text post about brown eyes being just brown eyes until you fall in love with someone who has them but i got sappy and this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	brown eyes

Dean has never stopped for long enough to look around in his life because who likes to smell roses?

Well, there's the problem. Roman. That fucker loves smelling any type of flower and that's rubbed off on Dean. Almost every little habit the Samoan has, Dean picked up on and more times than not, he adopted those habits as well.

So, now instead of glazing his eyes over the sidewalk when he's in town, Dean looks for little cracks or chips or gaps where plants have sprung up and he tries to come up with backstories for each.

It was a blessing and a curse. Nothing was simple anymore. Little noises, tile patterns, hell, even power outlets. Roman once pointed out that they kind of look like a face that's yelling and now it's imprinted in Dean's brain for the rest of time.

That's just Roman. He notices or makes up tiny little things that are just so fuckin' adorable and it physically pains Dean.

Now that Roman's habits have implanted themselves into Dean, he finds himself looking at Roman the way Roman looked at everything else.

Roman's hair was no longer black, it was a sharp onyx when he was in the ring and a soft obsidian when it was splayed around him on a pillow in some hotel room. Roman no longer just had tattoos, he had his heritage swirling around his muscular arm. Roman's eyes - God, Roman's eyes - brown could never do them justice. They were a hazy caramel when they were with friends or family, a happy swirl of comfort and content. In the ring, they were a deep, intimdating chocolate that borderlined black; however, only Dean saw the other shade, and he was so smug about being the only one to bring out that side of him, yet he was terrified. It was as if a mirror had been placed in the very center of the pool of warmth and exponentially increased the depth that Romans' eyes held.

Dean was never a poet or a romantic (well, he guesses that he's a _roman_ tic now, and apparently a comedian) until he met Roman. It was back when he was Roman Leakee and Dean was in awe. Yet, he never saw what made Roman who he was. He was just Roman. And that's how it always was before him; everything was just something. That is, until you fall in love. Suddenly everything is more. You're hyper-aware of everything's presence and it's like you're on another plane of existence and the frequencies are different. Hair was just hair, ink was just ink, and brown eyes were, but now could never be just brown eyes. Dean's past self should feel ashamed for saying that Roman had just brown eyes. (That dude was a dick, he should be ashamed for a lot of stuff.)

And sometimes, when Dean can't keep up with all the backstories he gives inanimate objects and he runs out of metaphors, everything is simple. It's for a few, fleeting moments, but it's something. Now that Roman's subconsciously forced Dean to his plane that was so much higher than Dean's, it makes Dean wonder how he's gonna get back down, because when Roman leaves him, (Yeah, when. Dean's figured out that it's always gonna be when not if. Right now, he's just waiting for Roman to find something about Dean that doesn't sit well with him and he's gonna break it off. Which is gonna suck, not even Roman can sell the "we can still be friends" thing.) what's Dean gonna have left? His first mistake in this entire thing was building his life around Roman even when he knew that this relationship could be broken off in an instant. Dean would have to stop attending literally every event, find somewhere else to sleep every night, and keep to himself constantly. The last one wouldn't be too hard, but ever since Roman, Dean's learned that people aren't solely evil. Above all that, it's just gonna be weird. Roman is the tape that holds Dean together and the clocking is ticking until the adhesive wears off. And even if Dean isn't one for PDA, he might dissipate if he losses the gentle kisses on the head between matches and the gentle signs of affection and reassurance that Roman is happy to supply.

But when he looks at Roman, whether it be while he's driving, in the ring, or sleeping, Dean decides that he'll worry about that at a different time.


End file.
